The field of art to which the invention pertains includes elevators, and more specifically portable elevators.
It has long been desirable to devise a simple, low cost and dependable means for the operator of a lift truck to be able to pre-select and precisely locate the lift fork or other attachment at the desired height, such as in elevated loading and unloading operations in, for example, product storage racks in warehouses and the like, without requiring special skill on the part of the operator.
Relatively complex and expensive systems have been heretofore proposed, but they have not been successful in any significant degree.